The Furling Legacy
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Jack is two feet tall, blue, fuzzy and without a pair of pants... or shirt for that matter. Some millitary Colonel... Chapter 3 up: Jack gets up into mischief...
1. Prayers answered

Title: The Furling Legacy

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimers: I own nothing but my pet rock. Here rocky, rocky, rocky! Come here, oooh yes, your a sweetie aren't you. (shakes head) Yes you are. Yes you are.

Rating: PG-13 (For no particular reason other than the minor-erh- ok s-word swearing)

Genre: General, Humor, maybe some mystery and a little action/adventure

Season: Seven. Its sometime after Fragile Balance since I sort of mention a tiny bit of it in my story.

Spoilers: None really. Maybe a tiny spoiler for Fragile Balance.

Summery: Jack is cute, blue, fuzzy and two feet tall. So much for being the hard nosed Air force Colonel he was born to be.

Author's notes: I know there have been stories with people changing into animals but they've been earth animals. However in this story Jack is completely alien. Who wants to be human one day and be an alien the next? Don't worry peoples he has a reason for being an alien animal... I think. It might get a little Sam-Jacky later on. I'm not sure.

This whole fic is beta-ered by: Eruannelaviriel. Big thanks to her! She writes good stories too...

* * *

P75-X92 was a scientist's playground. So why was he here? Oh yeah that's right, to baby sit. Make sure no Jaffa or unexpected natives pop up out of no where and say 'hello'. This is _suppose_ to be an uninhabited planet but with their luck it seemed it was more likely the natives were hiding from the UAV sweeps and pop up anyway. 

Jack finished his perimeter check and watched his 2IC scoop up some whitish-bluish sticky alien ooze. In the debriefing she was going on and on about the strange substance. From the MALP readings alone there were traces of naquadah, minerals and different stuff that Jack didn't remember. The energy readings from the MALP showed that it was some sort of power source, natural power source. It could benefit them all in the future if she had a chance to study them.

Luckily nearby the pale pool of substance was a temple. Strange thing was it looked completely brand new, with not a scratch, but Daniel reassured him that it was at least 200 years old. Daniel was having a whale of a time trying to decipher the ancient writings. What Daniel had speculated, the language was completely alien. It looked like curved blobs to Jack.

Being a few meters away from each other, the scientists were easier to keep an eye on. Teal'c remained nearer to the temple mainly because he was being questioned by Daniel about it. Jack had to admit, though he wouldn't to his team, that the Temple was impressive. It was made out of some sort of metal that gave a natural grayish white colour. Carter did preliminary scans earlier to determine that the metal was nothing that we seen before. So it's a new mineral? Big deal. All the scientists at the SGC would be begging for this mission.

Like he said before P75-X92 was a scientist's playground.

How many hours was it already? Six? Jack sighed as he sat on a nearby boulder. They were here for three days, Jack knew it was going to a very long boring three days. The sun was beginning to set. Might as well set up camp. He can't stand doing nothing. He didn't know how he was going to baby sit through three days. His selfish side prayed for a Jaffa attack or a native appearance because he didn't know how he was going to survive 3 days of this.

* * *

Why did God listen to him now? His prayer for action was answered in about the second day with the arrival of natives. Would you know it they DID live underground? The minerals in the soil (as Sam theorized) blocked the thermal sensors. He didn't know how that would worked but alien planets have alien minerals and stuff. Anything is possible. 

These natives were really, really angry that they trespassed on their sacred land and despite Daniel's diplomatic talk the natives wanted the punishment to be fulfilled. Punishment by death. So there they were hiding out in the metal Temple. The good old metal was highly resilient to the villages' own projectiles of spears, darts, knives and as it seems salvaged staff weapons and Zat guns. Who ever made this thing, Jack would kiss their feet. It provided efficient cover to battle the natives.

The native assault cut them off from the Stargate. To get home they had to get through these hostile people. The natives at first kept their distance but soon edged closer, trying to land a hit on the abominations within their holy temple. Jack saw these people prefer confrontation as they became more bolder and bolder to come forth.

Jack ordered for them to fall back as they couldn't pick off enough people to keep their position. They back out of the entrance hall to the main circular room. It was brightly lit with glowing jewels and the skylight on the roof. If Jack wasn't in the middle of the battle he would have noticed.

They took cover around the corner of the entrance hall. The hall was narrow enough not to allow much movement and not to have cover and they picked them off easily. Things started to get a little hazy. They managed to get more clear shot of them and it seems they introduced more fire power. It was becoming risky to stick your head around the corner.

From the dust and bitter smoke from within the entrance hall, the natives jumped at them with surprise on their side. These people preferred confrontation and hand to hand combat rather than using long range weapons. Catching Jack by surprise a large bulky dark native pounced on him. He raised his

90 but it was knocked from his grasp. The native raised a knife to wound and hopefully kill him but Jack knew enough hand to hand combat to deck this guy.

The rest of his team didn't fair so well either. Sam was attacked from behind with a chain around her neck. Teal'c fought off two experienced fighters with his staff weapon, with their own salvaged staff weapons and Daniel had a hard time wrestling a large bulky native with a spear.

More natives came through and now it seemed overwhelming. The team was trying their best to fend them off as much as they could. The large bulky dark native punched Jack in the jaw with sent him toppling unceremoniously to the floor. Jack heard the crack and he instantly knew his jaw was broken. The native grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him up. This guy was a muscle tank. Jack threw a punch of his own but it did nothing but anger the native.

Well shit.

The native was putting a lot of his weight on Jack forcing Jack to lean back. Jack grabbed his knife from his side and made a good stab into the native's gut. The dark skinned native growled and hissed in pain, swearing his his native tongue. Jack pushed him off still clutching the bloodied knife. The native yelled in anger and charged at him. Jack tried to move but the big guy was too fast.

Jack was sent flying backwards with the wind knocked out of him. What surprised Jack the most is that he landed in something soft instead of the hard metal floor. Before Jack knew it he was was sinking. The thick liquid swallowed him so fast he only had time to catch a breath.

* * *

The natives seemed to stop fighting. They suddenly froze before backing away from their opponents, eyes wide with terror. Teal'c raised his staff weapon, Sam her 

90 and Daniel his own Beretta as the native's attitude changed drastically.

Something was wrong. What could make the natives hell-bent on their demise to scared and terrified? They chattered to each other to their native tongue pointing to the large pool in the center of the room. The three team mates turned and realized that, that pool wasn't there before. The natives turned and fled in cries of panic leaving the team in a state of confusion.

"Ah... what just happened?" Daniel asked

"It appears they are alarmed by the pool in the center of the room" Teal'c's voice rumbled deep

Sam approached the pool. Within was white liquid that had a blue glow about it. It looked like a visible aura of some kind that gave it a heavenly glory. On inspection she concluded it was the same substance as the one outside but this one was contained in like a small pool, as if it was meant to be there. Daniel looked over to the walls again. He jogged over to one section.

"This is the same thing that we found outside. The question is what is it doing here and why is it here?" Sam asked

"I've only managed to decipher a little of the writing" Daniel explained from the wall, "Since it as some sort of relation to Latin. This roughly translates that this is a ritual bath"

"A ritual bath?" Sam questioned

"I think. It seemed to take part in rituals for cleansing or symbolism. What ever it is the natives don't be too fond of it" Daniel muttered

"Where is O'Neill?" Teal'c suddenly interjected

The two other scientists looked around realizing they're missing their CO.

"Did any of you see what happened to him?" Sam asked worryingly

"No I did not" Teal'c stated

"No I don't think so..."

"Lets spread out and search for him-" her speech was cut off by a splash

A small dodger blue hand popped out from the murky depths of the liquid. Teal'c and Sam sprang into action and trained their weapons on the hand. Soon the head and the other limb appeared above the surface. The creature coughed and spluttered. It was an odd looking creature. It had blue fur, two floppy ears that were short and rounded. Large eyes held brown pupils, its nose was a pink button and it's mouth held no carnivorous teeth.

"Aww crap" it cursed, its voice was male and it seemed familiar, "I'm way too old for this shit"

The creature hadn't even registered the humans in front of it. It caught the rim of pool and lifted himself out of the thick whitish-blue ooze with a thi-lok. The rest of him seemed to resemble as a small rodent of some kind. It had small padded feet, a thick tail, the underside was a light blue and from it's neck to it's back was a trail of stripes in the same light blue colour as the underside. It unceremoniously landed on the floor weighed down by the ooze that clung to its fur. Cursing all the way. It seemed quiet harmless but if this was the creature that the natives were scared of...

"Um hello?" Daniel called

The creature's head sprang up and saw Daniel.

"Hello your self!" it snapped, "Help me up, I'm covered in this stuff!"

Daniel made no move but just blinked at it. The creature frowned.

"Look are you gonna play eye spy or you're gonna help me up!" it snapped

Daniel looked to Sam. Sam showed no indication of a quiet order so Daniel reached out and gave the creature a hand.

"Thank you" it growled, "I need a shower, a few beers and a game of hockey!"

Teal'c frowned and stepped forward pointing his activated staff weapon at the vermin, "State who you are"

The creature blinked and looked up at Teal'c, "What are you talking about... and why are you so big?"

Teal'c didn't move his stoic face. The creature looked around to the two other team mates and realized they were looking at him with caution and curiosity.

"Did something happen to my face? Or did I get snaked or something?" the creature demanded

The three members seemed to look at him oddly. The creature suddenly realized it was probably the case so he sighed.

"Fine, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force 66-789-7876-324" it said

The three remaining members of looked at him in shock or disbelief. Jack knew this was bad.

"What?" Jack growled

"Jack?"

"Sir?"

"O'Neill?"

"Oh for crying out loud! What's so hard to believe?" Jack snapped, "Want me to recite the alphabet and the times tables as well?"

"How could this happen?" Sam wondered out loud

"I don't know" Daniel replied, "The pool wasn't here before we entered. Maybe the fight triggered something"

"It could possibly be a trick to fool us. Hindering us to find the real O'Neill" Teal'c pointed out

"But why?" Sam asked, "It would make more sense if it replaced him in a more... realistic way"

Jack shook his head. _What on earth were they talking about? Why don't they believe me?_

"Whoa, time out peoples" the creature made a 'T' with his hands, "Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Sam glanced towards Daniel and he glanced back at Sam. Teal'c stood stoically but raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not getting any younger you know" Jack said impatiently folding his arms giving his expectant stare

"Well sir..." Sam started, "You see..."

"What Carter! Spit it out!" Jack snapped his tone telling her not to give him a long winded techno-babble explanation

"I'm not too sure myself... sooo... Daniel is going to come out and say it" she continued

Daniel gave Sam a wide eyed look before shaping it into a glare. Sam glared back. She wasn't going to do the dirty work this time. Last time Daniel passed the buck and she had to tell Jack he was a clone. Well the clone Jack anyway. Jack huffed and looked at Daniel expectantly. Daniel shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Uh you look different" Daniel muttered

_Well duh!_

"How different Daniel? Care to elaborate?"

_Uh oh Daniel wasn't the one short for words... like Carter... this must be bad_

"Well uh... you see...um..."

_This is **really** bad!_

"You retain the shape and size of a small rodent O'Neill" Teal'c stated blandly, "Perhaps an alien version of a small rodent"

"What?" Jack blinked, "Excuse me? I'm not in the mood for jokes T"

Teal'c face stared at him in its dead pan face state. Teal'c wasn't joking, hell, Teal'c wasn't the joking type. Jack blinked and ran his hand through his hair or unknowingly a bit of turf on his head.

"How bad?" he asked finally

"Here sir" Sam pulled out a mirror from her pack and gave it to Jack.

_Since when Carter kept mirrors in her pack? I didn't know they became standard issue..._

As he took the mirror from her he'd noticed that she had to bend down, now he realized that they all looked down on him. As he reached out he saw his arm blue, skinny and furry. He snatched the mirror and saw his face.

"AHHHH! What the hell happened?" he shouted touching his face

He looked down at his small rounded body, his hands and at his newly sprouted thick tail.

"AHHHHHH!"

He was blue, furry and about 2 feet tall.

"Why do I feel like I'm in a bad B grade comedy movie?" he commented

_How could this happen?_

"I want a damn good explanation for this!" Jack snapped glaring at his teammates

Sam shifted, "I don't have one Sir. The origins and the composition of the white substance needs lots of study. I have no idea determining the cause of the change"

"White substance?" he snapped

"Yeah the pool you came out from" Daniel filled in

Jack breathed deeply to keep his temper. _Carter was new to this as they all were, no need to take it out on her or on Daniel for that matter. They just need to find a cure for this... that's all..._

"We're going back home!" Jack snapped turning away from them

"Sir!"

"Jack!"

Jack turned back to the scientists, "I don't think you can work this out in one day. How much I hate to face Fraiser and her needles we have to inform the General about this. He could send some people who can help you do what you do best. I just want to go home have a shower and get drunk and then wake up tomorrow and hope this was only a dream!"

With that he turned back, "Gear up. Lets move out!"

Even if Jack was blue, fuzzy and two feet tall he was still their Commanding Officer... maybe a shorter and more grumpier Commanding Officer.

"Yes sir" Sam muttered as she went to gather her equipment.

The team gathered what they had, packed up their camp and traveled back to the Stargate. This was going to be one hell of a mission report.

* * *

To be continued... 

Ok not a bad start. I wonder what's going to happen when he gets back to the SGC

Reviews anyone? Come on! I would like to know what you think! Honestly! I do!


	2. Adjusting

_Paperwork was such a drag. A drag?_ General George Hammond shook his head. He had been spending too much time around the Colonel or around his grandchildren. The combination of the two put that word there. He sighed hoping for a break from his monotonous week. He never thought he'll ever see the day that he wished for some action around the SGC, usually the place was happening with one thing or another. He flexed his fingers from being cramped in the same pen position for so long.

"Off world activation!"

Klaxons blared. General George Hammond rose from his desk. Off world activations didn't mean good news but he welcomed the change of pace just the same. He left his office and made his way down the spiral stairs towards the control room.

"Its SG-1's IDC sir" Sgt. Davis informed

They were early today. Either they were in trouble, something had happened or they were in trouble.

"Open the iris" the General commanded

The Sergeant pushed his hand on the gel pad scanner. The iris clanked then spiraled open to reveal the blue liquid behind. From the liquid came Teal'c, then Major Carter and then Dr. Jackson and... some thing...

Guns cocked towards the blue creature ready for the General's command. The blue rodent creature flattened his ears.

"Welcome back SG-1" the General spoke into the microphone, "What the hell is this? Where is Colonel O'Neill?"

Teal'c seemed to keep a stoic face but Daniel and Sam exchanged glances. This wasn't good. The Stargate shut down leaving loud silence in its wake.

"Well?"

"Uh Sir, Colonel O'Neill is..."

"Right in front of you sir" came the Colonel's voice

The General looked towards the source. He realized the creature had spoke. The creature walked down the ramp, gun barrelsmoved along with him.

"Hey sir, how's the weather today?"

"Do you know we cannot keep bringing alien lifeforms into this facility" The General snapped

"Sir" Major Carter pipped up, "This _is_ Colonel O'Neill"

The General frowned tilting his head as if he didn't hear her right. _Was this a joke?_

"General, I know what it looks like but believe us its... Colonel O'Neill" Daniel added his two cents

The General staredat the creature. The creature blinked back with large brown eyes and qurked its eyebrows up, and spread its arms out.

"It wasn't my fault I'm like this! We got attacked and I fell into some goo. Just a accident. I really wierd and alien accident"

"Sir I think it would be better if we discuss this in the briefing room" Major Carter broke the staring contest

_No it wasn't a joke_.

"Stand down" he ordered "Fine Major, we'll continue this in the briefing room"

* * *

The General looked at the three remaining members of SG-1, who sat in front of the briefing room table. The animal was taken to the infirmary for tests. As a precaution it was taken into an isolation room. The General was skeptical about the situation but realized that stranger things had happened. He should at least give this an ear but approach this creature with extreme caution. It might impersonate the Colonel just to get into the SGC. He didn't want another foothold situation even if this alien doesn't look like a threat. 

The three members retold the story that happened within the temple they had found. About the substance, the native battle and the appearance of the creature.

The General didn't beat about the bush, "Do you believe that alien in the infirmary is Colonel O'Neill?"

"I think so. If someone wanted to infiltrate the SGC I think they would use the real appearance of the Colonel" Sam was the first to speak, "But we wont know anything for sure until the DNA tests come back"

"Dr. Jackson?"

"I think it is the Colonel. From what I could make from the temple walls that he came from the ritual bath. I think it symbolises purification to meet with some one. Perhaps 'the gods'. I think the natives are superstitious of the place and treat it as a sacred ground. I need more time to study the language though. If we're going to find an answer to all this I believe its written on the walls. "

"I agree" The General nodded

"I would like to study the substance as well" Sam put in, "If this substance really changed the Colonel then we know its the Colonel and not a alien with his memories or his DNA"

The General nodded, "What's you're take on this Teal'c?"

"Despite my displeasure for vermin, I have observed him and I believe the animal is O'Neill" Teal'c gave his view, "Unless it is proven otherwise"

The General started, "It seems that P75-X92 is a hostile planet-"

"Sir we have to go back" Daniel come up for the protests Sam looked more restrained but wasn't far behind him

"But" The General gave Daniel a harsh look, "I will be sending in teams to assist you on extracting the information for both of you need and to protect you if the inhabitants decide to attack again"

"Thank you General" Daniel said in relief

"But the moment trouble happens I'm pulling the plug" The General told them sternly, "Dismissed"

* * *

"Colonel how do you feel?" 

"Like the universe hates me" Jack muttered

"I need you for an MRI scan and an X-ray"

Jack sighed, "I know I look like a rat but can we skip the lab part?"

"Sorry Colonel but I need to know exactly know what's happening with you"

"So I figured"

Jack sighed feeling sticky from the goo that stuck to his skin. The substance was becoming hard and uncomfortable.

"You think I could have a shower?" Jack asked, "Before I go into the torture chamber again?"

Janet looked at the Colonel. With clear film of stuff sticking his fur together it made him look like a cat that had more than a dip in water.

She sighed and nodded, "I think it can be arrangeable"

"Good. I can't stand this stuff on my skin"

"Irritation?" Janet suddenly asked

"No its like mud. Its becoming hard"

"Wait here, I'll get someone" Janet turned and left

"I'll be right here" Jack called after her, "Its not like I'm going anywhere"

Jack was still trying to adjust to his situation. One minute he was 6 foot tall Colonel, leader of the flagship team SG-1 and the next he was a 2 foot tall blue talking furball that has no resemblance to any animal on earth, so he had no idea what he was. In his mind he was still the Colonel and he still was the leader of the flagship team SG-1 but if they didn't fix this soon he wouldn't be the leader and he wouldn't be a Colonel.

He just hoped no one wouldput him in a cage and make him run on a hamster wheel. That would be very degrading. It was bad enough he had no clothes, just fur... he couldn't even see his prized package. He hoped it was hidden somewhere and it was big... well he'll know soon enough when he needs to take a leak... ahem...but that was another time...

The isolation room door opened back up with Janet behind her was Daniel. Great! Daniel could tell him what the hell was going on outside this room. Janet picked him up and gave him to Daniel. She assigned a guard with them just as a security precaution. The alien rat's origins were still unsure.

"Just a shower" Janet said sternly

"What about food? Lunch is the second most important meal in the day" Jack quipped

"After the scans" Janet promised

"I want real food... or at least what real around here. None of that infirmary food" Jack muttered

"You're tough customer Colonel" Janet shook her head, "Lets see how you do ok?"

"Whatever" Jack grumbled

"Thanks Daniel"

Daniel gave a smile, "Its alright. I need to shower anyway"

"I still need you for post mission check up so I need you two back soon"

Daniel's smile faltered, "Sure"

Janet rolled her eyes, "Come on you two just go already. I need those tests done"

Daniel turned to leave. Janet heard Jack mutter, "Neopolic Powermonger"

Daniel headed towards the elevator for the floor with the shower block with the assigned guard a few steps behind. Jack hated to be carried, insisting he wasn't some kind of pet, so he settled on Daniel's shoulder. People looked at him questioningly but said nothing. Jack just glared at them with his best O'Neill glare. They seemed to get the message.

"So what's happening?" Jack asked

"The General let us go back to P75-X92 to find out what happened to you" Daniel replied, "I know there has to be a way to reverse this"

"Well I hope so. How can I boss people around when I'm shorter than everyone else?"

Daniel let out a smile as the elevator doors opened to the appropriate floor.

"Plus I don't think I'm up to being anyone's pet" Jack added as an afterthought, "Or being off the field"

"Don't worry Jack, I know the answer is there. I sort of figured out the language but its going to take me a while to find how to reverse it. I know Sam's going to study the substance to see how it caused the change in the first place. It might give clues to how to reverse it"

"I know. I have every ounce of faith in you and Carter" Jack said truthfully

They reached the locker room, it was empty. Jack jumped down towards the bench and Daniel got ready for the shower. Jack headed there already but soon realized he couldn't reach the knobs. _Well duh_ he thought. He had to wait for Daniel to get his ass in there and turn them. _Great, just great!_ He had to start relying on people to help him... that's one thing he hated the most. _This is only temporary,_ he convinced himself _Only temporary!_

Soon the shower got going and Jack felt the hot water was a God sent. Milky white liquid washed down the drain as he scrubbed his new found fur with the soap. The hot water felt good on his aching muscles. He was surprised that his muscles ached. It was probably more physical exercise for him since he was more smaller or he was not use to this body. At least he didn't have the dull ache in his knee. Then remembered he got a broken jaw before he fell in the liquid. He excised his jaw for reassurance. Maybe the liquid did a little more than change him.

His mood was a bit better while leaving the locker room for the Infirmary. He no longer looked like a drowned cat with fur sticking everywhere. He looked more fluffy and furry and some what cute in an alien way. He conversed in light chatter with Daniel. Daniel was somewhat adjusted to the arrangement. He had to look to his shoulder instead of someone next to him to talk. It was odd to see Jack like this be he knew this was going to be for a little while, well he hoped for a little while.

Their light mood darkened as they entered the infirmary. They both hated it since they spend most of their time there due to injuries suffered on and off world. Daniel was the worst out of the two of them being accident prone man he was.

Janet flurried in and seated Daniel. She proceeded with the post mission physical. Jack jumped off Daniel's shoulder and edged away from Janet as much as he could. He knew she would be after him after she'd finished with Daniel.

Suddenly a nurse passed him, then stopped. She turned and saw him.

"Hello" she cooed, "Aren't you a cutie?"

Jack didn't recognized her so she must of been a new nurse. Jack put on his best Colonel O'Neill glare that puts airman rock back and forth in fear. To his surprise she seemed unfazed by it. She raised a hand to pat him but he battered her hand away.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" Jack snapped

"Oh wow it talks" she squeaked, "I wonder why they bring toys to the Infirmary?"

Jack looked at her oddly. She was either really warped, she was born yesterday or she was really stupid.

"What the hell? I'm not a toy. I'm real flesh and blood and don't touch me or I'll have you down as insubordination. I'm you Commanding Officer, _Colonel_ O'Neill!" Jack snapped

"You talk weird. Wow you must be the animal they brought back" she murmured

How did this nurse_ become_ a nurse? She was becoming really dense or she was really, really stupid. Before Jack could do anything she started to scratch him behind the ears. He went to snatch the hand away but the feeling of relaxation tingled all over his body. The scratching was hypnotizing, it pulled the Colonel into blissfulness state that makes cats purr and dogs kick. His eyes rolled back. All that mattered was that she kept scratching.

He didn't realize that he let out a relaxed sigh, or his eyes were closing or his body going a little limp. The sensation that came from the scratching from behind the ears brought pleasure and relaxation that he never experienced before.

Daniel sighed as the needle pricked his arm and started to draw blood. He looked away and saw a nurse scratching Jack behind the ears and it seemed Jack... Jack was liking it. Daniel grinned and silently nudged Janet.

"Daniel what?" she growled but he put his finger on his lips to tell her to be quiet

With his eyes he pointed to the Colonel's direction. Janet saw what the nurse was doing. She was about to yell at her but saw the Colonel's face. A smile appeared on her face as well.

"Wait here" she whispered

She left Daniel but soon returned with a camera. Daniel's grin turned wider as she pressed the button on her digital camera. The beep sounded and the flash emitted. It broke the relaxing air and Jack snapped out of it and blinked at Janet. The nurse's cheeks turned pink.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... he was there and..." the nurse tried to excuse herself but she wasn't doing so good, "Oh dear I didn't do very good for my first day did I?"

Janet smiled, "On the contrary Lt. I think you did remarkable. Lets forget this happened if you go back to work now"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am" she gabbled and rushed off clutching her folder

"Did you..." Jack trailed

"Yep"

"All of it?"

"Yep"

"Its not what you think"

"What do I think Colonel?" Janet said sweetly

_Uh oh_. Alarm bells went in Jack's brain. _I know that tone..._

"If you think you're going to blackmail me...!" Jack growled

"If you be nice during the next block of tests I might keep this picture with me for a little while longer. I know Sam would love to look at it and maybe a few other personnel as well" she smiled.

It was a clever smile. Jack's face darkened. Jack crossed his arms and refused to look at the Doctor.

"Neopolic Powermonger"

Janet slid her gaze to him, "I heard that. Don't make me show that picture to everyone, Colonel"

* * *

To be continued... 

Just a friendly chapter. Jack's trying to readjust and being a lab rat but not willingly. Next chapter let see if they discover anything and try to help on Jack's condition. And Jack gets up to some mischief...

Please can I have some reviews? I'll beg if don't review. See (grovel, grovel. Beg beg). please! I just want to know what people think of my story. If you think its great, say it. If you think it sucks... then say it!  
After all freedom of speech is what makes this country great...


	3. Like taking candy from a baby!

**Review responses**: Im gonna start replying to some reviews. Ok? (whispers just scroll through to the story)

_Malaskor_: Thanks for the spelling correction. I have bad problems with spelling and grammer and I'm in yr 12 in the highest Standard English class... how does that work?

_Daydream Omega_: I greatly appreciate the support. Its hard not to take notice of reviews because the readers out here are your biggest critics. Its important to listen to them. I think Jack would purr if Sam scratched him. I'm not a major SJ fan but if everyone wants it I can add some fluff. This chapter has some interation with each other though...

_Kurt the Millitary_ Brat: I'm glad you like it. Yeah true me may have changed but the essence of his DNA is the same. Like his personality. Like Janet said he has "abnormalities" hence the changed DNA but he's still the Colonel. Im not the best with medical stuff and I'll never will be but I'll try my best.

_M.Bowen_: Thanks. I appreciate your support and I'm glad you like it! Yes RDA is great. Im more of a Daniel fan but I love RDA's character. Yeah you cna think him as a furby but hehas skinny arms, legs and a thick tail and short ears.Oh and dontforget the large chocolate brown eyes (grins).Talking about furbys...

_StarGazer89:_ I'm glad you like it. Yes I know someone corrected me for that word. Like I said Im a bad speller... what can I do? Thanks for your support!

_Shadow Fox 777:_ SHHHHHH! Don't say that! Don't mention Jak around here... sigh... No I'm not crossing it over. I'm taking the idea... I cant cross them over for some reason... but maybe in the future when I have more inspiration and experience I could cross them over. This is a result for both playing and writing too much Jak and Daxter and watching and wanting to write SG-1. I just cant help thinking Jack is much like Daxter...

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry I didnt post last week! I couldnt get acess to a computer! Please forgive me! Here's chapter 3 however...

Disclaimers for furbies and the Gremlin movie. I use to own a furby however...

* * *

"How is he doing Doctor?" General Hammond walked into the Observation Room of the Isolation Room 

"Quite good sir," Janet flipped a page in her folder in her hand, "His DNA tests came back and showed that it is the Colonel. MRI and blood works point the same way. He has a few abnormalities, with his physical appearance being the obvious and his blood is filled with an unknown substance but I'm suspecting it's from the liquid he fell into"

"Do you know what he is?" the General asked

"No sir. I'm not expert on animals so this is out of my league. For all we know he could be an alien version of a weasel, or an otter or even a large hamster... or a combination between all of them. With his blue fur he could be anything... I'm sorry sir"

General nodded, "It's ok. So he is no threat?"

"No sir, not medically or physically," Janet shook her head, "I'll move him to the Infirmary today. I would like to do some more x-ray and take some blood samples to see if we can determine the origin of the chemical in his blood"

"Alright, keep me posted if you find anything"

"Yes sir"

* * *

"Hey sir," Sam entered the Infirmary 

Sam was somewhat surprised to see a small blue fuzz sitting on an infirmary bed. It was different to see the animal all clean and fluffy than in the spiked up, slimy state she first met him in. Seeing the Colonel like this was a surprise in itself. She also knew he won't be responding well to Janet's treatments or to the situation he was in.

"Hey Carter," Jack replied lighting up at her entry, "I'm glad your here. I think I've got lethal dose of radiation from all the x-rays that Janet wanted"

Sam allowed a small smile and relaxed a little. The Colonel can have that effect on people.

"I'm heading to P75-X92 with Daniel and Teal'c and also SG teams 3,7 and 10 in about an hour sir. I just thought to drop by and see how you're doing"

"That's very... considerate of you Carter," Jack replied, "You know when I'm back to normal I'm going down to the science labs and liberate all their rats"

"Yes, sir," Carter allowed another small smile

"Soooo...ah, anything new?" Jack asked fiddling with his small fingers

"No sir. I'm still working on the chemical compound of the white liquid. It seems to have many energy components, which consists of-"

"I'm sure that's fine and dandy Carter," Jack cut her off before she could go into a full 'techno-babble' mode, "_And_ I'm sure you'll figure out how to fix me"

"Yes, sir" Sam bit he bottom lip

"So... nothing new at all?" Jack's eyebrows shot up in his quirkiness

"Well there is a betting pool..." Sam said rather reluctantly, "On what sort of animal you are or related to...sir"

"Ah" Jack nodded as if he understood, "I'm going more of ferret cross rabbit that has been dipped in blue dye. Who's has betted so far?"

"Well I know Sgt. Davis betted you were a sloth cross weasel"

"Really?" Jack frowned, "I didn't know I was that slow..."

"A few nurses in the infirmary betted you were a weasel cross otter"

"I've bet they've seen the x-rays," Jack pointed out

"Daniel thinks you look like his pet hamster after he accidentally dropped it in the toilet when he was nine"

Jack cringed. Blue toilet cleaner has to be a killer for fur.

"And Maj. Ferretti bet your a ferret cross fox"

"Hmm a fox, er? That old dog"

"Yes, sir"

Sam rolled out a few suggestions and weird combinations from different ranking officers and civilians that he didn't recognize the name or know them. The main animals were weasel, otter, rabbit, hamster, cat, a toy dog, ferret, possum or a meercat All somehow dipped in blue dye. A lot of people had a lot money.

He re-examined his blue furry self.

"What do you think Carter?"

"Me? Well uh I think you look like a furby"

Jack spluttered.

"Carter?" he questioned

Sam recovered her cheeks going red from calling her CO a furby, "Well maybe a little taller and more animal like..."

"You mean I look like those annoying furby toy things? Those things are a rip off from the Gremlin's movie... you're saying I look like a Gremlin?" Jack asked

"Well I uh..."

"Why a _furby_ Carter?"

"Uh, sorry sir but I've got to go. The debriefing is in a few minutes," she stared at her watch as she excused herself

With that she jogged out of the Infirmary before he could protest.

"Yeah... goodbye to you too!" Jack called out after her slightly annoyed by her escape

Jack looked at his scrawny dodger blue arms and his thick dangly tail.

"A furby? She's a scientist and that's all she can come up with? A furby?"

Jack shook his head with disbelief. On cue Janet rocked up with a clipboard in hand scribbling down some notes. When the Colonel saw her looking towards him he popped the question.

"Do you think I look like a furby?"

* * *

The tents were set up outside the temple on P75-X92. SG-3 secured the Stargate and surrounding terrain. Equipment for collecting and analyzing samples were brought along, while the archeological team was brought in to examine the temple. They had four days to figure out what happened here, however, the science team was going back in two days to complete a thorough analysis. 

Daniel took residence in the main temple room. He had his current reference book open in his palm as his index finger followed a line of the blobby writing. Daniel managed to reference the lettering to another set of lettering that he'd encountered before, which in turn was some sort of dialect of Latin, in fact it's related to the Ancient's language but it wasn't Ancient. A good day into it and he managed to turn the curvy writing into recognized lettering symbol system. Well at least the foundations since he had a basis of which to go off.

He had tremendous help with other linguists that joined this mission and his reference books to complete the conversion. The remaining archeologists on the team went to search the rest of the temple.

Also in the temple was the scientists carrying out their analysis of the whitish-bluish liquid within the pool, in comparison to the puddle outside which Major Carter took samples of. Also testing the plant and soil for any relating minerals to the liquid.

Sam was having a ball herself, collecting samples and being purely fascinated by the black stuff. However, they treated it with care because they didn't want the same conversion of blue fluff happen to them, like it happed to the Colonel.

It was late afternoon of day two when Daniel was interrupted by his translations of the main room.

"Dr. Jackson!" Daniel turned to the sound of his title

He saw a young man that would translate 'geek' in Jack's books. But then again Daniel did translate 'geek' in Jack's books as well... or maybe he still does... He was an archeologist in his department. He was quite young, reminded him of himself before the Stargate project came to him.

"There is a small chamber you have to see," the young man beckoned him to follow

The man head off into a hall as Daniel followed holding his reference book. After a few twist and turns he entered a small room. It was lit up by the egg shaped gems on the walls, that seemed to be part of the Temple's decor. It was chock a block full of writing but what was interesting was the device in the middle.

"Go get Sam- er- Major Carter" Daniel told the young man

The man nodded and turn to leave the room. Daniel looked at the device, on top of a smokey-white coloured metal pedestal was a large white crystal. It glistened in the artificial light. His stare turned to the walls, seeking answers to this beautiful stone that was here unguarded and untouched.

He stepped further inside the room. A humming sound of something activating filled the air.

Daniel froze.

He looked around. He didn't touch anything! Honest!

He looked down and saw his foot inside an inner circle that was marked on the floor. It must of been sensor activated. The crystal glowed before its white light forced its way down the pedestal though the cracks and ancient writings all the way to the floor. As it hit the floor it continued its journey until the whole floor rumbled and started to move up wards like an elevator.

All he could do was keep his balance and go along for the ride as the platform descended down into the hollow depths of the grand pristine temple.

* * *

Jack stared at the mush in front of him. He poked the greenish brown contents. It wobbled back in retaliation to his poking and prodding. How could the nurses give him such slop for dinner? How can_ this_ be food? Jack poked it again and cringed at the moisture slop sound. He wrinkled his nose and looked up and around. 

There was no nurse in sight.

Jack looked at the green blob again in disgust. Just because he changed doesn't mean his appetite did as well. He bet all the nurses escaped so they don't have to put up with his whining about the food. Just as well, he could give an earful to a nurse right about now. Jack glared at the mush. No way he was eating that! He stuck his fork into it and folded his arms.

It moved.

Jack frowned and peered closer at the thing.

Nothing.

He snorted and moved away thinking it was a figment of his imagination.

It moved again.

He perked up and leaned closer, staring hard at it. Daring it to move.

It slid slightly to one side of the plate.

"Ahh shit!" Jack jumped back

It stopped moving.

Jack looked around wildly and saw no one was in sight. It was just a figment of his imagination... right? So why was the blob still on one side of the plate?

_Was it alive?_

_Could this blob be alive?_

"I've seen weird things but... this has to be the biggest cliche..." Jack muttered, "I think I need some real food"

Jack O'Neill never eats anything that still moves. Especially Infirmary food. This called for some real chewable steak and bitter beer. So he couldn't find beer on the base but he could find meat in the comissionary.

_Stress must be really getting to me._

He needed to get to the comissionary and get some real food to eat. Food that is cooked and doesn't move about on his plate. Yeah, something he could sink his teeth into.

But he had to get to the comissionary.

Without Janet knowing.

He looked around again. There was no nurses anyway, so why the hell was he checking for them in the first place? He looked to the door. No guard stationed there, that means he was no longer a security threat. This has to be one of the most easiest escapes he had done. He might as well walk out the door playing a marching band but because he didn't believe in wasting chances he wasn't going to risk going out in full force.

He jumped down from his bed and ran across the laminated floors towards the open door. With one final look he left the infirmary and ran off on all fours towards the elevators. It was around 8:30 at night so the base wasn't real busy but there were a fair few people around finishing up or starting their night shifts.

No one thought to look down and Jack stuck to the walls most of his way so he was pretty much invisible. Real food would soon be in his stomach!

_Sweet!_

He stepped inside the elevator after another officer left it. It closed behind him and he turned to press the button. He looked up and realized he was too short to reach the buttons. He jumped up and tried to press the floor he wanted. His fingers always coming short. Another cliche.

This was going to be a problem.

The elevator started to move up, responding to another keycard request to use the elevator elsewhere. Jack tried and tried again to reach the button for the floor he wanted but his middle finger always fell short.

Jack cursed, "Come on you son of a-"

The elevator doors opened. There at the entrance was General Hammond. He looked in and saw...

Nothing.

He stepped inside and turned to press the button for his office. The elevator closed and descended. He started to whistle an old tune while patiently waiting to reach his floor. Unknown to him Jack was... left behind on the floor which the elevator stopped at.

Jack managed to sneak out while the General entered the elevator. Jack wasn't in the Covert Ops. for nothing you know. He knew he couldn't reach the comissionary through the elevator so he had to go another way. He knew this base back to front and front to back. If he needed to get anywhere by unconventional means then by all means he'll get there.

For his size and shape he'll be perfect to sneak around in the vents. He still had a little while before the nurses notice he was gone, if they ever dared to check. He needed a small quiet space to get into the vent network, and that space was a closet. He knew the janitor's shift was starting so all he had to do was wait until the door was open.

On time the janitor strolled up whistling a tuneless song. He opened the closet and stepped inside to gather the buckets and mobs he needed for his nightly job. Jack snuck in and hid among the cluttered junk as the janitor gathered his stuff and left the room. Darkness confirmed the exit of any human presence.

Jack's eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly and found he could see really well in the pitch black. Pushing his new found ability aside he grabbed a screw driver and climbed his way towards the grating on the vent. Finding a secure place to perform his work, he unscrewed the bolts and removed the grating.

He climbed in and on all fours made his way quickly through the network. He turned right, left, then another right, then left again... then another left. He climbed down then went right, then made another right, then left, then went back up...soon he got a little lost to where he was.

So he didn't exactly know the place from back to front and front to back...

But he did know when food was being cooked.

A delicious smell wafted through the vents. Jack knew it was the baking of pie. Like Homer Simpson, Jack loved pie. His pink button nose twitched at the smell and Jack immediately followed the sent. His alien self reached the right grating. He saw the kitchens of the commissionary and there was food.

Real food.

Jack unscrewed the vents from the inside and carefully and quietly removed them from their place. He place the grating inside the vent and he silently jumped down from the hole. He crawled behind the kitchen benches and machinery to reach the front of the kitchen where the prepared food was served.

So he wasn't the thieving sort of guy... but he wasn't technically stealing food. He had every right to eat from here as anyone else, after all he was _still_ a Colonel. When none of the kitchen staff were looking Jack went straight to the desert bay and grabbed himself a piece of pie he smelt earlier. He grabbed some Jell-o for good measure. On his raid he saw Janet sitting in one of the tables talking to some other officer.

_No wonder I hadn't seen her for the last hour! Everyone needs a break... right?_

He needed to leave now. He couldn't risk being seen by Fraiser. He'll die by her needles. He turned to leave when...

"AHHHHHHH!" a scream echoed through the kitchen

Jack froze.

"A rat!" the same voice shrilled

The kitchen staff went into a panic. Jack knew he had to vamoose. He was caught red handed. Kitchen staff moved around in a squabble, some ran to get away from the vermin as others made for the mobs and brooms to chase the vile creature away. That creature was Jack.

Jack dodged the incoming attacks, leaving a mess in his wake. He never knew a kitchen could resemble war zone in the space of a few seconds. The clatter and shattering of plates added to the height of commotion. Jack had to get to the vent. It was his only way to freedom and to eat his prized goods.

Now he knew how an actual rat feels. Even if he was much bigger than a rat.

Jack climbed up the shelving to reach the vent. A few broom bristles nipped his tail. He was so close to escape, so close to freedom, so close to eating real food.

"**COLONEL!**"

That tone sent a response from brain, making him freeze on the spot. The same commanding voice seemed to quell the fears and squeals of the kitchen staff. It seemed all attention was focused on him. He was caught in the act, with a pie in one hand and Jell-o in the other.

Jack dared to turn around and meet his maker.

There stood was the most fears person in the entire universe. Even the Goa'uld would cower at their wrath when they were on a war path.

He was in deep shit.

Really, _really_ deep shit.

Standing there with their arms folded, a piercing glare that could cut you into millions of pieces and a wrath so powerful that you'll be begging for mercy...

Was Doctor Janet Fraiser.

* * *

To be continued... 

Ooooh Jack is in pretty deep trouble. What will happen to him now? Daniel stumbled into something... Stay tuned to find out!

Please review! (Gives puppy dog eyes) Yes! You can't resist the puppy dog eyes! Review!


	4. Mystery arisies

Sam was herding the rest of the science team home. They were done here. The rest of the analysing had to be done on base with more sophisticated equipment. She watched the equipment being carried through the gate as a young man with sunny blond hair and a geeky posture approached her.

"Major Carter?" he addressed

Sam turned to the man expectantly. Teal'c quietly approached from behind.

"Dr. Jackson found a chamber and asked for your help" the man said

Sam nodded. She suddenly found Teal'c beside her. Curiosity ignited in her. Maybe Daniel found some sort of piece of technology or something that contributed to the study of the white-bluish liquid.

Silently Sam and Teal'c left, following the young man to the chamber. They were led through the narrow passage ways that were made with the same smokey-white coloured alien metal and filled with the accustomed alien lettering. They entered the small room and found it was empty.

Daniel was no where in sight. In fact the room was empty.

The two soldiers lifted their weapons and checked the room but nothing sprang out to attack. The young man scratched his head in confusion.

"I know he was here. There was a crystal here as well"

"A crystal?" Sam questioned

"Yeah. On a large pedestal! It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..."

That would probably get Daniel to ask for her but it might be responsible for his disappearance as well. Sam wished she could read the writing on the walls. It might have helped to know what happened to Daniel. Right now he was missing and she had to report that to the General.

"Found anything?" she asked Teal'c

"I have found nothing Major Carter" Teal'c murmured

"Keeping looking, I'm going to report to the General" Sam told him

Teal'c nodded and Sam pushed past the young man to reach the exit of the temple.

* * *

"Ahhhhh... ahhhh...ahhhh...OW!" Jack yelped

"Hold still Colonel" Janet's frosty tone came

"What does spinal fluid have to do with anything?" Jack complained

"_Everything_ Colonel" her tone was crisp

"AHHHHH! That hurt!" Jack growled

"It was meant to hurt _sir_" Janet replied coldly

"Can we stop for a moment? I'm not a pin cushion! And if you take any more blood from me I'll look unattractive to vampires!" Jack snapped

"I want to get these tests done as quickly as possible Colonel"

"Somehow I doubt that- hey! Careful with that! OWW!"

"Sorry Colonel" Janet's tone was still icy and showed no remorse and continued her attack with the needles

"Ahhh! OW! OK! Look... I'm uh, I'm sorry... Ok?" Jack grumbled knowing why Janet was doing this to him

Janet didn't respond.

"I was hungry and the Infirmary food isn't exactly five star..."

Janet drove the needle a bit more sharply. Jack flinched a bit.

"Ahhh... look I know it was...silly of me that I did that"

Janet finished with the needle and moved on with another needle which she poked or more likely stabbed it in his rear.

"YEEEEYOOOW! Jesus! Ahhhh! Ok! Ok! It was stupid of me! I should have asked someone!" he gabbled and then added as an after thought, "But I knew you'll never let me eat real food... OW! What?"

* * *

Sam followed the passage to the main room of the Temple. She knew that Daniel had a nack of getting into trouble. He was literally a trouble magnet, even if he doesn't mean to find it.

"Major Carter!"

She turned at Teal'c voice. He was crouched beside the doorway into the room. She approached him and knelt beside him to get a look at what he had found. Unknowingly the young geeky archaeologist hovered behind them.

"What is it Teal'c?"

"It appears this maybe a button to open the door" he stated and proved his analysis by pressing one curvy symbol

Immediately the door slid shut with great velocity. Sam rose and looked at the door closely. It had different symbols to the one on the walls.

"That's how I opened it" the nameless archaeologist explained, "I thought this was a dead end. I recognised those symbols at the bottom to be different to the rest. I touched them and this opened..."

Teal'c looked up to Sam, "Indeed. This lettering is not like the others"

Sam gave him her attention, "Do you recognise them?"

"Indeed. Its an ancient form of Goa'uld that has not been used in a millennia"

"You know what it means?" Sam asked

"I cannot read this dialect but I am sure this is a Goa'uld trap"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"How?"

"If this Temple protected something of great importance they may used this, as a decoy, to lead them inside and they would have found the crystal, believing it was the rare prize to be claimed"

"Of course" Sam agreeing with his story, "They would see those symbols on the door and find a way in somehow"

"We must somehow reactivate the device. We must go after Daniel Jackson before it is too late" Teal'c said urgently

"I've got to and inform the General" Sam said

"There is no time. Daniel Jackson maybe in grave danger. Goa'uld traps are merciless and are swift in deliverance. More time we waste, the less chance Daniel Jackson has of surviving" Teal'c argued his point

Sam finally nodded and turned to the archaeological scientist.

"Go back to the gate and inform SG-3 and the General of the situation" Sam commanded

The man nodded and ran off down the hall. Teal'c pressed the Goa'uld symbol and it slid open to reveal the crystal in place.

"What should we do?" Sam asked

"We shall go into the trap ourselves. I believe the true danger lies in the destination of where this leads"

With that Teal'c stepped inside the smokey-white room. He approached the crystal with Sam behind him. As soon she was inside the room gave a low rumble. Then the white crystal glowed. Its power glided down the pedestal and onto the floor, which inturn activated. The platform descended down into the pitch darkness.

* * *

"Doctor Fraiser?"

Janet approached General George Hammond swiftly, "I'm still waiting for the latest blood works to come through but beside all the abnormalities I can give the Colonel a clean bill of health"

General nodded, "Good. Thank you Doctor"

"See fit as a fiddle!" Jack jumped up from his seating position puffing his chest out

"I would like to keep him for overnight for observation"

"What!" Jack started to protest, "You already used me as a pin cushion! What more do you want!"

"But I'll be happy if he stayed restricted to base and gets plenty of rest" she said sternly more to Jack then to the General

The General nodded, "Thank you Doctor"

The General left. Janet turned to Jack.

"Now I mean it Colonel. Your body changed dramatically and its still recovering from the effects of this change. If you don't get any rest I'll personally make sure you're back here and doing another round of tests to 'reconfirm' the substance in your blood" she felt like she was instructing and threatening a kid

Jack visibly paled at the mention of another round of tests. The last round was horrible enough! He swore Janet was a sadist... well at least with needles.

Janet sighed. It was funny how the Colonel behaved like a child when it came to the Infirmary. Another reason for letting him go was for her benefit. A complaining and whining Colonel started to get on her nerves for the past two days. She knew how she would get if he'd stay any longer, plus keeping the nurses away from him since they liked patting and poking him, was hard enough. The Colonel didn't fancy the attention and grew even more annoying and nerve racking.

"Alright, alright! Don't stress doc! I'll catch a few Z's and even take a cat nap... or a rat nap... or what ever I am" he finished lamely, "The point is you don't have to worry about me"

"Lets hope so Colonel" Janet replied briskly

Janet turned and walked away

Jack muttered, "Neopol-"

Janet turned back and gave a harsh glare that made her more intimidating for her petite size. What's more intimidating is that she wasn't as short as she use to be since _ he_ was now actually shorter than she was. He shut his mouth at her glare and turned to jump down and escape from her wrath.

He didn't want to be a lab rat again.

* * *

Daniel wandered through the pitch black halls of his environment. It felt like halls or tunnels since he could run his hands along both sides. He moved cautiously in the direction this tunnel was leading. It twist and turned in an endless run.

Daniel was left down here by the elevator. Well he thought he did. The last he remembered was waking up here in the tunnel. The time between the alien elevator and the dank tunnel was blank. All he could do now is follow the tunnel and see if there is a light at the end.

He eventually came upon a large room. It was lit up by dim light from the egg shaped lights that were apart of the alien decor. He was right in his analogy that he was in a tunnel, or a cave or sorts. His eyes adjusted to the light as he walked into the cavern.

The room had no other entrances or exits than the one from the tunnel he came from. There was nothing interesting, other than the lights and a large pool of liquid. He shone his torch light that was attached to his vest on the liquid.

It was black. Well he gathered it was black. It was kept in a pool similar to the pool they found the white liquid in but this one was larger. Daniel shone his light into the pool and the light didn't reflect back. It was like shining the light into the night sky, there was nothing to reflect it back. So he thought it was a hole so he picked up a nearby rock and threw it in.

It was swallowed in the blackness with a 'th-lunk'. It was defiantly liquid... but not reflective...

Deciding the way out wasn't here, Daniel turned to leave. What stopped him in his movements was a bubbling sound. It was small at the start and then it grew more intense, giving suspense to the arrival of someone or something.

Daniel turned facing the bubbling liquid. Then defying gravity the liquid rose out of the pool in a body of water. It looked hollow but foreboding. Daniel backed away from it, watching it take form and shape as of a human. Once the details of the 'person' was filled in, the blackness disappeared and replaced with dull but recognisable colours.

There stood from the liquid a man in a dark hood. It was pure black, but at least it reflected the dim light in the room but it did nothing to reveal who this person was.

"Um... hel-"

"You dare defile the sacred temple?" the person's voice came at an inhuman hiss. Dispite its alien form it was a distinctively male

"-lo" Daniel finished

"You have been ambitious to come down here creature" he continued, "You sought to find power"

"What power?"

"You know what power I speak creature. The power of the Creators" he spat

"I didn't come down here to seek your power..."

"You creatures are an arrogant race and ambitious for power. You will not hesitate to strike me down to gain what you believe is yours"

Daniel frowned, "Wait a sec-"

"But I have yet to see a creature, like you, to act in innocence in order to gain what power the Creators protect. You are lower than your predecessors that came here before you. This makes you more ambitious for what this temple holds"

"What? What are you talking about... wait a sec... you think I'm a Goa'uld?"

A chuckle emitted from the hidden features of the face, "You are more disgraceful then I thought. Perhaps it is good that your kind needs to be humble in order to obtain great power. Still I can see through your deception, I will not be led into your plans"

"I'm not a Goa'uld"

"I notice you don't even use your real voice, you offend me. You come upon me with no Jaffa, no grand entrance and in your hosts voice. At least your predecessors had more Goa'uld honour if Goa'uld had such a thing"

"That's because I'm not a Goa'uld! If you can tell me where the elevator is, I can go. Leave you in peace"

"Nice try parasite but you know what I protect here. You will bring more of your kind and will attempt to destroy me with your weapons. No, I cannot be deceived so easily"

The arms raised from their folded position and dead purple skinned hands appeared from underneath and stretched forth. The dark liquid from the pool climbed up in a spiral threads like a spout from a tornado but upwards. It reached his arm then to his hand.

Daniel tried for a last ditch effort of appeal, "Look I'm not a Goa'uld! I hate them. They are my enemy too! Is there some way I can prove that to you?"

The hooded man halted his action

"Yes there is one way you can prove the possibility that you are not a parasite. It is extremely painful but it will ultimately prove you are not Goa'uld"

Considering Daniel's options he took the chance.

"I'll do it" Daniel replied

The black man looked at him oddly with a tweak of his hooded head.

"This is... extremely painful. If you are Goa'uld it will kill you"

"I'm not Goa'uld so I have nothing to loose and considering my options between this and death, I think I'll go with this"

"Then brace yourself"

The stranger bent his arms, gathering the liquid to his palms. He converted it to energy. Then he snapped his arms straight and the power pushed away and energy released. In a flash the dark light shot right into Daniel.

The dark fog engulfed Daniel and was blasted by a great force, knocking him to the ground. Pain flared in his muscles. Deep unimaginable pain seeped through his muscles. He screamed jolting as his muscles cramped up from the trauma. The energy seemed to go further than his muscles, bringing pain to his organs, tissue... his entire physical self. His scream went up a few notches.

Images appeared in his mind. Pain, death, suffering, bloodshed and images from his own life and all the failures he seemed to have conducted through out it. From the most turning point events to the forgotten lies or incidents. He felt every emotion, behind every image, as if he was then and there experiencing them all over again.

His mind and body was bombarded with pain, inflicted by this dark energy. He convulsed on the ground, his body couldn't take anymore and was on the verge of a complete shut down.

Darkness welcomed him to the place of nothingness. A place he gladly took and he released himself from the never-ending pain that assaulted him.

* * *

To be continued...

I know a bit of a dark chapter than my previous... but it all plays in the grand scheme of things What will happen to Daniel? Will Jack ever recover from his recent blood tests from Janet? Will anyone help him? Stay tuned to find out.

Please review!

Pretty please?


End file.
